User talk:Happy65/1
This Is My old Talk Page , To see my new one please click here. You've got 800 Joke coins. Lm34gt45 Editing Tip Please try not to put part of an article at the top of the page. The top usually summarizes the article itself. Put it somewhere in the article that would be suitable for your content. I hope this helps. Contact me or any other admin if you need help. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 02:09, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Merbats Shop Hi, The Shop Is From A User Called Gamgee, Sorry, But My Brother Wanted To Give It... Well, Hope We Are Friends! Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 13:16, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Shop Soo, You Wanna Make A Shop Of Your Own, Or Of The 2 Of Us? Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 13:49, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Shop Hi, It Sounds Great, On Monday I Will Go And See It. Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 21:53, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Shop Hi, I Will Make Better The Shop Ok? And I Will Make The Shop Page Ok? It Will Be Part Of Your User. And, Thank You, Your lso Good And Kind. Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 13:35, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Make Your Own Shop Hi, I Just Wanted To Say You That, Make Your Own Shop, Cuz I Cant Help Or Edit On It To Make It Better. Bye... (You Do Not Understand What I Feel...) --Merbat Talk to me! 20:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, But I Do Not Want To Tell You How To Make A Subpage, If I Can Even Help In The Shop... I Think We Are Not Going To Be Friends Any More... Bye.... --Merbat Talk to me! 19:36, June 22, 2010 (UTC) NO MORE!!! HEY ASK OTHER PEOPLE BUT NOT ME OK? --Merbat Talk to me! 10:30, June 26, 2010 (UTC) No I am an Administrator, and I am allowed to edit user pages with those tags, no matter what. Plus, you can not block people. Only the few admins that we have can block people. The software of the wiki locks blocking so only people with admin powers can access it. Warning me was pretty useless, since I am allowed to edit anyone's user page. [[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 17:43, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Membership Are you a member on CP? --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 17:03, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, you may sign up for my party (member's only) here. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 17:09, June 28, 2010 (UTC) To Gary the Gadget Dude Yes i am a member and its great i think because of all sorts of things ,you know what i say its right Thank you for the question .--Happy65 17:08, June 28, 2010 (UTC) You too --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 18:06, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Happy pleeaasseeee i beg you how do you put the anti mwa mwa patch on your page please answear back asap i neeeeeeeed to know how to put things like that on my page your page viewer storm ninja Messages Reply To put the anti-mwa mwa template on your page, type in . Also, your contributions section just shows a list of edits you've made. There's nothing to do there but to see the edits you have made to pages. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Canada Eh! 18:47, July 1, 2010 (UTC) It wasnt me who sent that message Lordmaster96 . It was someone who did not sign . Happy65 Lm34gt45 here!!! HELLO HAPPY65!!!! Say, we've not met after a long time! So, well, as of now you get 300 joke coins for those 2 jokes. You see, I'm very busy nowadays. I'm waiting for the next message. Lm34gt45 on 2 July 2010 wanna buy anything??? Lm34gt45's here. Hey, why don't you buy anything from my shop??? Im not forcing you, but giving a suggestion. By the way, yep, you got 800 JC. --Lm34gt45 16:50, July 2, 2010 (UTC) please leave a message i put on my opage , feel free and leave me a message 08:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Happy65 08:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Happy65 08:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Happy65 08:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Userpage policy I removed the tag, but I can't unprotect your page because of the User Page policy. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] USA 15:01, July 3, 2010 (UTC) User Page protection I'm sorry, I cannot unprotect your page or remove the tag until your user page edits percentage is under 40%. You can look at your edit percentages . To see the user page policy, click here. Goodbye! --Alxeedo TALK 16:16, July 3, 2010 (UTC) No No, sorry. XD I'm not sure if you live in the U.S., but here you go! Bye! --Alxeedo TALK 17:23, July 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sorry, I don't understand what you mean. What exactly does the message tell you? Have a nice day, --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 19:00, July 5, 2010 (UTC) A Public Message from me i would like to say that the masters on the fanon wiki wont unlock the pages for me , it says they are scary , i put my email in and it says put your email in . --Happy65 16:58, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Come on Rock on ROCK ON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! From Me --Happy65 16:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Poll If you want a poll (similar to the one on my page), you have to put this: Question Answer 1 Answer 2 Answer 3 That would look like Question Answer 1 Answer 2 Answer 3 If this is not what you're looking for, please let me know. --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 06:24, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, but I don't really need to know when you make a poll. Thanks though. (and I'm going to go now... it's 12:02 AM now). --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 07:02, July 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: talk page protection Your talk page is for messages, and when your user page gets protected because of the Userpage policy, the talk page is not to be used to evade that block. Seahorseruler and I had a brief chat on IRC before we came to a final decision to protect your userpage for the time being. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 17:25, July 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: July's POTM We won't have a Penguin of the Month for July. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 15:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) No For the last time, I do not run the Club Penguin Wiki games. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 18:45, August 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:Lock Your userpage has been unlocked for 1 day. During this time, only '''5 edits' can be made. Failure to follow the guidelines may result in a block. --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 19:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: I can't go. That would be 12:30 my time, and I'd still be in school on those days. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!]] 15:12, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh. I didn't know it was a Saturday XD. --[[User:Hat Pop|'''Hat Pop]] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 16:47, August 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: I think I can make it, but I'm not sure. Also, could you please copy your coding for your signature and paste it in the signature section . After, check the box that says Custom Signature''. So in the future, whenever you want to put a signature, just type ~~~~. Ask me if you have any questions. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 16:11, August 26, 2010 (UTC) False Content Can you please not make any unhelpful edits or by adding any false content? It is against the policy and you will get blocked for it. Take this as a warning. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 19:16, August 26, 2010 (UTC) No Don't message people with lies or assumptions such as "You need 900 edits to be rollback", as that is not true. --[[User:Seahorseruler|'''Seahorseruler]] (Talk Page) 12:06, August 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Leno606 does not have enough edits for their userpage to be protected. Thanks for notifying me though. Also, if you would like your userpage to be protected, get it under 40%. You can see your editcount . But if it does get unprotected, make sure it stays under 40% or it'll be protected again. --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 04:37, August 28, 2010 (UTC) My talk page Can you please avoid putting ads or anything requesting me to go on CP or whatever? It distracts me from editing. --LordMaster96 Talk 17:54, September 12, 2010 (UTC) User page I have unlocked your user page and talk page as your edit numbers for userspace have dropped below 40%. However, this does not mean you get to edit it all the time. If it happens to be over 40%, we will have to lock it up again. You can monitor your edit percentage . --LordMaster96 Talk 21:18, September 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: It may have been deleted already, as I can't find the page. --LordMaster96 Talk 18:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Your message to Dodo8 He can't answer you, as he was blocked for 6 months. Concern Whatever that was,it wasn't benefictial to my computer nor user page.I can watch vandilism over the recent changes page.(Penguincw 18:06, September 25, 2010 (UTC)) got your prank page so i copyed and pased your prank page on my page.didnt delete anything. --jenefer4 13:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) How to be a rollback to be a rollback you need around 20 undo's so don't make one undo and then ask for rollbackship .Thank you for editing!--[[User:K8lkgg|'The K's']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'Speech Place']] [[User:K8lkgg/Missions|'and mission's']] 17:09, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Untrue - it's not always about how many undos there are. --LordMaster96 Talk 14:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Gibberish Please don't make unconstructive edits like this. You may end up blocked for something like this, and it's not something you would want to happen. --LordMaster96 Talk 14:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: I don't think I need a leaderboard. Thanks for asking though. --LordMaster96 Talk 06:46, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :It's alright. I don't need one. I'm going to be off for the night, so bye! --LordMaster96 Talk 06:49, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Team for Party You will be on the red team for the party, along with K8lkgg, Tigertot and Teltu. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 11:37, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Reminder Remember, the party is in about 3 hours! Make sure you'll be there. Remember, Klondike, Boiler Room! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 16:09, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Party The party starts in a few minuites! Come on Klondike, Boiler Room for a before party! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 17:49, October 2, 2010 (UTC) The Fake Blog Have you seen the blog "Rory Is Meatable Now!"? When i saw the blog, i asked Billybob if he made Rory but he said "No" clubpenguinpartys also fusses that he didnt meat me. Could you leave a message on his talk page about the blog? Re:Seahorseruler I not said to you Seahorseruler is Teesam's socks, I know he not Teesam, and I not Teesam, I hack Teesam many times, his password is easy and never changed! His fault for not changing I not trying to say to you to unblock Teesam, I don't care he blocked - he not me 2)I from Cambodia (country in SE_Asia) (I originally a Malaysian then Vietnamese, but change nationality), I is in Thailand (another country in SE_Asia) until 24/8/10. and Teesam from Thailand, and he is a Thai with easy password.If I have socks I say a socks. 3)Teesam return later and blocked by Staffan again Will I unblocked on new CP Wiki? Messages Hey Happy65! That's a cool idea for the new/old era templates. You can make them if you want, but I don't want to be a part of it because it might seem like bragging (like ''I am rare on Club Penguin and you are not.). But of course you can make the template! That's a neat feature on your page! I'll be sure to check on the vandalism patrol frequently. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 22:35, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Chat I am on the chat. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 14:46, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Club Penguin I would like to meet you on the server Oyster at the Dock. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 15:54, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat I am on. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 17:16, July 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: 1. What puffle list? 2. About becoming an admin, you can just ask me, ShrimpPin, or Scrollbars instead of a wikia staffer. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 17:54, July 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: 1. The top of what page? 2. There will be an admin request period opening tomorrow. 3. I am going on the chat. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 17:59, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat 4:00 UTC? That's 11:00 EST. I can probably make that. See you in about 55 minutes! --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 14:05, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Chat I don't really know. I am going to a technology camp in around a half hour, and I have a conference call at 4. The conference call will probably go to around 4:45. PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS ALL IN EST!!! --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 11:36, July 25, 2011 (UTC) H65 Superstore Can I join your Superstore? Terler (Talk) H65 Superstore Make a new store!Just the same but you can make it different. Terler (Talk) RE: Ok, sure, I can get onto chat. What time though? During the weekends, I'm free from 1:30 - 5:30 (UTC) Should we use the CPW chat or IRC? (I haven't really used either) RE: Ok, sure, I can get onto chat. What time though? During the weekends, I'm free from 1:30 - 5:30 (UTC) Should we use the CPW chat or IRC? (I haven't really used either) ~The Plush (Talk!) 23:59, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat An important thing to say, Happy.Terler Chat I'm GMT - 7 (I think...) Well, since I'm in Daylight Savings time, it's -7 right now. On Saturday though, I can go from 4:00 pm (GMT) to 5:30 am (GMT). I'm not really sure about it though... ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) 22:50, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Which community chat? hi happy hi happy65! I wanna join your vandalisim patrol. please write back hi Hi happy, I wanted to to know how to start the vandalisim patrol, I didn't understand your message instructions. Please write back. Message I'll definitely help you! What is your wiki? I can't say it here or else users will be changing it right and left. :) [[User:ShrimpPin|ShrimpPin]]' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''Talk to me!]] 12:15, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks happy! You are very helpful! I wanted to be apart of the vandalisim patrol because I HATE vandalisim and I have only been here for 2 days! Yeah, so thanks happy. Badges That's why I asked what Bman thinks. If you're an Admin, you get special tools like turing badges on and off. What do you think? [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 16:50, August 6, 2011 (UTC) User Rights Hey Happy65! In your last comment, you said that you were an Admin and banned from the chat. What do you mean you're an Admin? On another wiki? And I checked your rights- you aren't banned from chat. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 17:14, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Meet on CP Sure! How about Oyster on the Iceberg. My penguin is Reeze. And also, I'm not a big soccer fan... I would help your wiki, but I know nothing about soccer. :P [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 17:17, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ShrimpPin!An anonymous user invited you to Club Penguin and was saying that it was Happy65. Terler Would Help Hi!I wanted to say that I can help you in the Soccer wiki.I know about soccer because I'm wearing an Ibrahimovic shirt! Terler RE: Okay. I will leave a message on your wiki how to edit the message. The server is Oyster, the room is the Iceberg. Also, I will unban H65Bot. :) [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 17:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Awards Awards Hey Happy65! I nominated you for the Top User Award! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 17:39, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Soccer Ball Hey Happy65! I edited the page Soccer Ball and made it (I hope) better. I added fresh pictures, and a ton of content. I hope you like it! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 21:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) CP Sorry, I can't meet you. I'm battling vandalism :P [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 17:13, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thank You happy65. Master Talia 18:31, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Soccer wiki? I do not fanthom the logic why you created yet another soccer wiki. Boing! http://soccer.wikia.com/wiki/Soccer_Wiki Your most unfriendly Googler, Scrollbars up 20:46, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry, that just wouldn't be fair to others. I already said no to one person- if I let you use it, then other people will think that they can. Sorry. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 20:30, August 16, 2011 (UTC)m RE:Meet on CP Sure, I'm sure I can make it. I can only stay on CP for 10 minutes at the most though. ~The Plush (Talk!) 18:08, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Aaaahhhh... I'm sorry :( I'm so sorry that I missed it... :( I was using the clock on this website, and I thought it would be 13 hours from when you sent me the message...Do you think 19:00 on that clock would work for you though? ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) 23:15, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Hey Happy, I think I got everything off the main page. Looks good now. I will remove your comments on the staff blog now, as they aren't really on topic. Thanks again for notifying us. :) Cheers, TOR Your Vandalism Patrol Hello, Happy65. It appears your Vandalism Patrol template gives Talk Pages different types of numbers before the title of a messsage. Here's just one example that is seen on ShrimpPin's talk page One of the titles say: UNIQ56e68b2458b474b-h-0--QINU chillipepperpenguins When the real message should just say: chillipepperpenguins I know this is the cause of your template because when I deleted it from my talk page, it was fixed. Could you try and deal with this? Thank you very much! Best Salutations, ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 21:52, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for fixing the pages :) Can I add your vandalism patrol template to my userpage? ~The Plush (Talk!) 22:54, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ??? Why was my IP blocked on Pug's Fanon Wiki? --[[User:Awesome335|'''THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED]] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 15:14, August 21, 2011 (UTC) By the way The IP who Puggie blocked before me was Scrollbars/Andrew/Frozen Wind. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 15:27, August 21, 2011 (UTC)